rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Phoenix, born Mizani of the Dragonborn Askari Clan, is 8 years old. She grew up in the village Rahulik located in the mountains, a previously dragon bonded clan, but the dragon they served died the same time the gods did. With the freedom from service, the clan prided themselves on only living through their own powers, favoring martial abilities rather than outside sources for power. When Phoenix was 7, her village was destroyed, burned to the ground. She took on the name Phoenix to show that she will rise from the ashes of her fallen clan and continue to bring glory to the Askari through her adventures. She traveled for a year, searching for glory before she was lead to the flying island and began this campaign. Feats: * Mordenkrad Proficiency * Enlarged Dragon Breath * Dragon Frenzy Desired Items: Armor Slot Titanscale Armor Armor of Durability 4+ - When you spend a healing surge to regain hp, you regain additional hp equal to the armor’s enhancement bonus. Bloodfire Armor 13+ - When you’re bloodied, you gain an aura of flame. Any creature that starts its turn adjacent to you takes 2 fire damage. Death’s Brink Armor 7+ - While you're dying. you don't die until you fail four death saving throws. (Daily): No Action. Trigger: You roll a death saving throw and dislike the result. Effect: You gain a +2 bonus to the saving throw Reinforcing armor 4+ - If you take damage from a melee attack, you gain a +1 item bonus to all defenses until the start of your next turn. Arm Slot Barrage Bracers 10 - When you hit an enemy with a melee attack, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against that target until the end of your turn. Bracers of Respite 2+ - (Daily) Free action. Use this power when an ally adjacent to you regains hit points. You or one other ally adjacent to you regains 1d8 hp. Bracers of Tactical Blows 6+ - When you hit with an opportunity attack, deal an extra 1d6 damage Executioner’s Bracers 3+ - When you score a critical hit, the attack deals 1d6 extra damage. X Iron Armbands of Power 6+ - Gain a +2 bonus to melee damage rolls. Feet Slot Assault Boots 12 - When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon, your target is knocked prone. Boots of Withdrawal 16 - If you are bloodied and make no attacks on your turn, gain a +4 item bonus to speed, AC, and Reflex defense until the end of your next turn. Dragonborn Greaves 12 - While you are bloodied, gain a +2 item bonus to speed and a +1 item bonus to AC and Reflex defense Greaves of Fortunate Falling 8 - When you’re knocked prone (or unconscious), you can fall into any unoccupied adjacent space instead of your current space. Being prone does not grant enemies combat advantage. Survivors Boots 16 - While bloodied, you don’t provoke opportunity attacks when moving, using ranged powers, or using area powers. I seem to expect to be bloodied a lot Hand Slot Gauntlets of Blood 4+ - you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls against bloodied targets. Gloves of Missile Avoidance 11 - (Daily) Immediate interrupt. Trigger: a ranged attack that targets AC or Reflex hits you. Effect: You gain a +4 power bonus to AC and Reflex against the triggering attack. Gloves of Recovery 5 - (Daily) Free action. Trigger: you miss an enemy with a melee attack power. Effect: make a melee basic attack against that enemy. Hero’s Gauntlets 17 - When you spend an action point to make an attack, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls for the attack. When you spend an action point to make an attack and the attack deals damage, you gain temporary hit points equal to one-half your healing surge value. Head Slot C'himera Headdress' 16 - Use only one a day. (Daily) Free action. Trigger: you score a critical hit against an enemy. Effect: that enemy takes ongoing 10 damage (save ends). (Daily) Free action. Trigger: you hit with a charge attack. Effect: deals 2d10 extra damage. (Daily) Minor action. Gain resist to 15 of either acid, cold, lightning, or poison until end of encounter. Neck Slot Amulet of Vigor 9+- Healing surge value increases by an amount equal to the amulet’s enhancement bonus -1. (Daily + Healing): Free action. Trigger: spend a healing surge to regain hit points. Effect: you regain additional hit points as if you had spent another healing surge. Amulet of Warding 3+ - (Daily) Immediate Interrupt. Trigger: Ally adjacent to you is hit by an attack. Effect: ally gains a power bonus to all defenses equal to the amulet’s enhancement bonus until start of your next turn. Cloak of the Desert 13+ - (Daily) Minor action. Gain concealment until end of encounter. Until end of encounter you can unleash sand in an attack. Standard action: Close burst 3; targets each eneme in burst; Constitution + cloaks enhancement bonus vs. Fortitude. On hit, target takes 1d6 damage per plus and is blinded until end of its next turn. Attack ends concealment. Lifesaving Brooch 2+ - Allies gain a +5 bonus to Heal checks to administer first aid to you. Lucky Charm 4+ - (Daily) No action. Trigger: miss with an attack or fail check. Effect: Roll a d6 and add the result to attack roll, check. Pavise Charm 8+ - (Daily) Minor action. You gain a +2 power bonus to AC and Reflex until you leave your current space. Ring Slot Ring of Enduring Earth 20 - Gain +4 item bonus to Endurance checks. Gain an item bonus to Fortitude of milestones you’ve reached that day. (Daily) Free action. Trigger: Pulled, pushed, slid or knocked prone. Effect: ignore forced movement and aren’t knocked prone. Ring of the Fallen 18 - When you use your second wind, you regain additional hit points equal to your CON mod for each healing surge you spend at the end of a short rest. (Daily) Free action. Use this power during a short rest. You and each ally within your line of sight regain additional hit points equal to your level when you spend healing surges during the rest. If you’ve reached a milestone today, the number of additional hit points equals your level + CON mod. Stone Band 17 - You gain resist 5 to critical hits. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, you gain resist 10 instead. (Daily) Minor action. You gain resist 5 to all damage until the end of your next turn. Sustain Minor: The effect persists. **'Ring of Fireblazing' 14 - Standard action, ignite any unattended combustible object that you can touch. (Daily + Fire) Standard Action. Make an attack: Close blast 3; CON +4 or CHA +4 vs. Reflex. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 = CON mod. Fire damage and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). On a miss, the target takes half damage and no ongoing damage. If you’ve reached at least one milestone, a hit deals 1d10+mod and ongoing 10 fire damage. On a miss, deal half damage and ongoing 5 fire damage. Ring of the Dragonborn Emperor 15 - Gain a +3 to damage rolls with close attacks. +5 if dragonborn using dragon breath. (Daily) Immediate reaction. Use this power when you become bloodied. Use one of your encounter powers. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, you can use an encounter power that you have already expended. If you use a power that has not already been expended, you don’t expend the use of that power. Ring of the Phoenix 27 - Resist 15 fire. (Daily) No action. When you die/are dying. Your body burns away to ash. Start of next turn, you appear in a burst of flame within 5 squares of your last location with hp = healing surge value. If one milestone has been reached, the burst of flame is an attack. Close burst 2. CON + 6 vs reflex. Target takes 4d10 + CON mod fire damage, or half damage if a miss. War Ring 16 - With a crit, deal 1 extra die of crit damage based on weapon. If weapon deals no extra damage, deal an extra 1d6. (Daily) Use with crit. Add 2 extra dice of crit damage. If no extra damage, deal an extra 2d6. If at least one milestone has been met, instead of rolling extra dice, deal extra damage equal to the max value of those dice. Waist Slot Belt of Blood 10 - Your healing surge value increases by your CON mod while you are bloodied. Belt of Nourishment 7 - +3 item bonus to Endurance. Don’t need to eat after wearing belt for 24 hours. Cincture of the Dragon Spirit 6 - Use Strength mod instead of Charisma mod when making Intimidate checks. Phoenix Sash 18 - +1 item bonus to Fortitude. No action. Trigger: enemy reduces you to 0 hp. Effect: you spend a healing surge and are dazed until the end of your next turn. Stalwart Belt 11 - When you score a crit, gain temporary hp equal to your constitution mod. Tattoos Backlash Tattoo 9 - first time you’re bloodied in an encounter, you can make a basic attack as an immediate reaction. Escape Tattoo 3 - nonminion enemy scores a critical hit against you and deals damage, you can teleport 3 squares as a free action (does this work if I can’t teleport?) Fireheart Tattoo 5+ - When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you gain 5 temporary hp. Tattoo of Arcane Blood 4+ - First time you’re bloodied during an encounter, you deal 3 force damage to the enemy that bloodied you. Tattoo of Vengeance 5+ - Nonminion enemy scores a critical hit against you and deals damage, you gain a +3 bonus to damage rolls against that enemy until the end of the encounter. Items Stone of Earth 12 - (Daily) Free action. Trigger: You miss an enemy with a melee weapon attack. Effect: reroll the attack roll. Floating Lantern 3 - This Lantern never needs lighting or refilling. When you let go of the lantern it continues to hang in the air where you leave it. If in excess of 1 lb is applied to the lantern, it falls to the ground. (At-will) Minor action. Holding or adjacent to it, you can set it to bright, dim or off. (At-Will) move action. Last creature to hold lantern can mentally command it to move up to 10 sq in any direction, but no more than 10 squares from creature. Foe Stone 12 - (At-will) Minor action. Choose one creature you can see. Learn all the target’s vulnerabilities as well as which of its defenses is lowest. Phantom Soldier 7 - (Daily ✦ Illusion): Minor Action. You must have the figurine in your hand to use this power. An illusory soldier appears in an unoccupied square adjacent to you or an enemy within 5 squares of you. The soldier is treated as one of your allies and can be used to flank enemies, but it does not make attacks. The illusory soldier has the same defenses as you and 1 hit point. It never takes damage on a miss. Once per round, you can use a minor action to move the soldier up to your speed. The illusory soldier remains until the end of the encounter or for 5 minutes. Restful Bedroll 1 - (Daily) Standard Action. Use this when you complete an extended rest. Gain 1d8 temp hp that lasts until you take another rest (short or extended). Seed of War 15 - (Daily) Standard Action. You conjure a Medium metal soldier, equipped with sword and shield, by tossing this item into an unoccupied square within 5 squares of you. The soldier occupies its square and can be attacked. It shares your defenses with a +2 bonus to AC and Reflex. It has hit points equal to your heallng surge value. When it takes damage, you can spend a healing surge as a free action to negate that damage. The soldier is treated as one of your allies, can attack enemies, and deals 10 damage to an enemy adjacent to it that is hit by an ally's attack. As a move action, you can cause the soldier to shift 1 square or move 4 squares. When reduced to 0 hitpoints, or at the end of the encounter, the soldier disappears, and the seed of war reappears in its square. Battle Standard Any Battle standard Category:PC Category:Characters